The Forgotten Celebration
by TormentedComplex
Summary: One shot. Story about Kojyuuro and Masamune. But, this is not yaoi fic. Just about their relationship as master and retainer. Kojyuurou has something to say to Masamune one night after the war. What is that? Read to find out! R&R PLEASE!


**Author notes:**

Okay, another fic from me. This is my second fic about Sengoku Basara and this one is also about Kojyuurou and Masamune, since those two are my favourite character in Sengoku Basara. ^^;

Anyway, please bear with grammatical problems here in my fic. I hope all of you are willing to give reviews because it will help me to improve. I hope I did not accidentally make the character become OOC. This fic has many flaws and so, feel free to give comments.

I tried to put his real history into this story a little bit, those who wants to know more about his real history can ask me directly. I will try my best to answer your questions.

^^;

Due to Masamune like to put English phrase between his Japanese speeches, I make his English word bold here. I also put some Japanese vocab here.

Hittou = captain or chief

Ocha = green tea

Sake = Japanese alcoholic drink

Well, please enjoy the story!!! ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara. Capcom does.**

**

* * *

  
**

The Forgotten Celebration

The darkness fell, altering the orange-coloured dusk sky to absolute black night sky. It was a serene night. Sounds could be barely heard throughout that peaceful night, except the sound of chirping crickets echoed in some moment in time. The dark firmament was surprisingly clear, with just a bright crescent as the embellishment.

The tranquillity of the night was abruptly interrupted by the sound of hundreds galloping horses and the merry soldiers on the top of the horses who kept yelling in great excitement.

"Hittou!!! We win today!!!"

"Yeah!!! Date clan managed to occupy another daimyo's territory!!!"

The warriors kept shouting to each other, celebrating their victory to acquire another land. These buzzing armies were lead by one man, the man who was well known throughout the land as Dokuganryuu, the one-eyed dragon, Date Masamune.

"Did you enjoy the **party**, guys???" Masamune turned his head toward his soldiers with a smirk etched on his face.

"YEAHHH!!!" All his soldiers answered passionately.

Katakura Kojyuurou, the dragon's right eye, could only smile observing the commotion happened there. He looked at the sky and then said suddenly, "Masamune-sama, I think it is quite late already. It is a long way trip back to Oushuu. I suggest that our army build a camp nearby here and stay a night before we continue our journey."

"Hmm?? **Okay**." Masamune answered and abruptly stopped his horse facing his army.

"**Guys, it is time to rest now**!!!"

His order was followed by relieved grunt of his army. Then, the Date army began to set up their camp on the empty land nearby.

Soon after they set their camp, some of the soldiers gathered around the fire camp and started to celebrate their triumph by singing and drinking sake.

Masamune could only smile observing his army. He gazed at them for a while before he walked away and headed to a big tree behind his camp. He rested under the tree and stared at the crescent which shining on the dark sky.

Meanwhile, in the camp site, Kojyuurou walked out from his tent and realized that Masamune was not around. He looked everywhere anxiously until he spotted his master lying down under a big tree behind the camp.

Kojyuurou walked there and approached Masamune from his side. He gazed at his master whom was staring at the sky absentmindedly. It took quite a while before Masamune realized that somebody there with him.

"Ow, Kojyuurou?" Masamune startled when he found out that Kojyuurou standing beside him.

Kojyuurou smiled and sat beside Masamune. Both of them stayed silence until suddenly Kojyuurou asked, "May I ask what are you doing here, Masamune-sama?"

"Nothing." Masamune answered nonchalantly.

There was an awkward pause again and Kojyuurou let out small sigh escaped from his mouth before continuing what he wanted to say.

"Masamune-sama..."

"Hmm??"

"Well... I still remember."

"Remember what?" Masamune replied with a confused look on his face.

"That today is your birthday and so... Happy birthday, Masamune-sama." Kojyuurou uttered.

Masamune stunned when he heard Kojyuurou said that word. It has been such a long time when he heard that word. Not even his parents ever said that words to him. It was always Kojyuurou who said that. That phrase was first said to him by Kojyuurou when his birthday came a year after Kojyuurou first assigned to guard him. Yeah, now he remembered, it was always Kojyuurou. He used to say that to him every year on his birthday until he turned twelve. When he turned twelve, he received his formal name as "Date Masamune", not Bontenmaru anymore. And started from that point, he decided to be grown up. He started to work hard to prove to his parents that he could be the heir of Date's clan even just with one eye. That time was the hardest time of his life.

Masamune still remembered the time when he first went for his first war. The time when he was dying because he was poisoned by his own mother. The time when he decided that killing his own brother was the only way to take his throne. The time when his father was killed because Ashina clan betrayal. The time when he suffered numerous loss continuously during his early years in war.

Masamune looked at the man beside him. Kojyuurou, his most trusted retainer who always there to take care of him. Masamune still has not recovered from the shock and hesitantly, he smiled back to Kojyuurou.

"Thanks a lot, Kojyuurou..."

Kojyuurou shot back smile to Masamune.

"I just realized... You have been with me for twenty years..." Masamune uttered again.

"Yes, it is... It is very difficult to take care of a dragon..." Kojyuurou replied with sarcasm in his voice.

Masamune smirked when he heard Kojyuurou's mockery and retorted back, "Oh, really??? I thought you are the right eye of the dragon itself..."

Both of them chuckled in unison after Masamune finished his utterance.

"Kojyuurou, I supposed you bring some drink for me to celebrate it??"

"Hmm?? Actually, no, Masamune-sama... But, I have ocha here for you if you want..."

"Ocha??? **No kidding**!!! I will drink ocha twenty years ago, but not now!!!"

They both laughed until Kojyuurou said, "Well, I can take sake for you, but, you have to promise me that you will not drink a lot or else, you will suffer from hang over tomorrow morning."

"Huh??? **No way**!! We have finished the war!!! Why cannot I drink a lot tonight??"

"Well, it is still a long trip to Oushuu... I surely do not want you to lead your army in that state..."

"Hey!!! I thought I am already grown up!!! I am a dragon and sake will not kill me!!!"

"It is my responsibility to take care of you." Kojyuurou tried to flinch away from the argument and walked back to the camp.

Masamune sighed and got up. Then, he followed Kojyuurou back to camp site.

"Whatever..." Masamune sighed again, but now with a faint smile on his face.

* * *

End of story... Reviews please??? ^^

Sorry if the story sounds weird... ^^;

And actually I make this fic to celebrate Masamune's birthday in 5 September. I know it's very late... But, yeah...


End file.
